Like A Family
by Scorpina
Summary: The Wyatts have kidnapped Kane, question is, why? What do they want with him? Will Kane survive let alone escape his captors?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the wake.

The room spun.

No matter where his head turned to, it was a blur. It had been a while since his eyes were able to open, Kane knew he was taken out hard, but didn't exspect that he was out cold for so long. As the room slowly settled itself, he began to dread where he was. Sensation slowly returned to his arms, as he could hear the odd creeping of a rocking chair close by. Only one source of light was in the room and he knew it rested in the hands of his captor. Slowly, he opened his eyes again. The blur and gunk of it eyes prevented his sight from seeing everything. Yet, sitting before him was clear as day.

Bray Wyatt.

Kane shook his head back and forth until he could see a little better. He tried to move but found his arms and legs chained. His arms raised above his head as the metal coiled around and down his arms. The chains on his legs came onto his thigh of all things, but forced him to rest on his knees. He couldn't sit comfortably at all.

That was the idea.

He didn't try and struggle, he knew there was no point. All he could do was stare angrily at Bray Wyatt. He was sickened by the contorted grin on his face as his hands continued to clench the lantern. "About time you woke, Kane. I was concerned that you went too soft. I knew better, you can still take a hit."

Bray continued to rock back and forth with content. Kane tugged slightly on his chains to see if they were well bolted, he felt resistance, but also heard there they were connected. Perhaps it wasn't as strong as the Wyatt assumed they would be. "What do you want with me? I never picked a fight with you. I didn't do anything to piss you off. What is your problem with me?"

Bray continued to rock, the smile subsided. His eyes glared angrily towards Kane. "That's what my problem is. You didn't go looking for a fight with us. You don't bring the fight anymore. You wait for it to come to you. Before, you were a force to be feared. No superstar in that locker room would dare to mess with you. Now, they aren't afraid. They don't fear the monster. I certainly didn't. I didn't face one!"

"So what? You won, what more do you want?"

"I haven't won yet, Kane." The smile returned as the other Wyatts came into the room. Bray stood up from his chair as he turned to his followers. "We break him down, break the machine until he is reduced to nothing."

"Like a family" they said back.

"Rebuild from the scarps, create what is to be feared!"

"Like a family"

"Make him into a loyal follower, rebuild him in our image. Rebuild in our design"

"Like a family"

"Boys, start breaking down the machine!"

Kane was pummeled as the two men took turns beating him down until he couldn't keep his eyes open again. He hung in his chains. Unable to move or fight back, the room spun once more until he could no longer stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second wake

Chapter 2- The second wake.

It grew more and more difficult for Kane to wake up. He has done so many times since he first opened his eyes in the hellhole he was in, but now, it grew to be a daunting task. He knew when his eyes opened, pain would come. For the most part, he tried to keep his eyes closed to make the Wyatts assume he was still unconscious. But they were too smart to fall for it. In fact, the notion backfired on him many times. He was left to starve and thirst.

Kane couldn't ignore the dryness in his throat any longer. His voice weak, but he kept trying to get it louder. "I need water," he said in a crackled tone. No one listened. "I NEED water" he said a little louder.

Deep down, he didn't want to let them know he was awake. He dreaded the sound of the heavy boots that made their way to him. The darkened room allowed him to see a small glimpse of light under the door and the shadow of the boots that lingered behind them.

Slowly, the door opened.

Kane looked up and stared at one of the Wyatt's making their way into the room. It wasn't Bray, instead, he sent in Luke Harper. He smiled wickedly. "So, the machine needs to be oiled. Does it?" he asked.

"I need a drink" Kane said lowly. "Or are you going to let me die of thirst?"

Luke's smile didn't subside. "We wouldn't let that happen to you." He left for a moment, only to return with a bucket of water. The water was splashed onto his face. Kane shook his head of the contents; barely any of it came past his lips. "Do you need another big drink of water?" Luke said with a sick tone in his voice.

Kane didn't answer him; Luke Harper left snickering to his task. The door closed once more, locking Kane into the room. Despite being left in the dark, Kane knew where he was kept. The Wyatts took him out into their homestead, in the Bayou of Louisiana. The smell of the swamp was thick that day as the air around him was stagnant. Not a single breeze would come through the shack that would offer a moment of relief from the heat embedded around him.

But did anyone else know he was there?

As quietly as he could, Kane tugged the chains once more. He felt them shift slightly, but knew it was too good to be true. These men know how to torment a man, break him down and make certain their intentions are carried out. Kane felt the sensation of false security once before in the ring of fire match. He was confident to believe the fire would keep the odds even for him. But it was never meant to be. Luke and Erick made their way into the ring, only to beat him down once more. The chains were rigged to make him believe he could break free of them, or at least rip them out of the wall.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness. When he looked up into the corner of the roof. Kane's hunch was confirmed. The chains were on an odd hook that could rotate in place, giving the illusion that they were loose.

These men were out to break Kane.


	3. Chapter 3 Scrap

Chapter 3- scrap

It became a dark routine. Kane knew it all too well. Bray Wyatt would come into the room, rock in his chair for a little while before his followers came in with him. From there he would stand and lay the lantern down in front of him. His arms raised up as he smiled sadistically, before the beatings began, he would look Kane in the eyes and say. "Do you accept our ways?"

Kane refused to let them break him. "No." was his answer.

Bray smiled. "So you say, know this is your own doing." He turned to Luke and Erick and gave his nod of approval. The beatings came quick and hard. All the while Bray would say aloud. "Break down the machine"

"Like a family" Luke and Erick replied.

"Take what remains, leave the scraps. Build from them ruins and make it new!"

"Like a family."

"Make him see, make him believe, make him one of us!"

"Like a family."

Kane was struck across the face more often than not. He felt his mask crack he could feel it dig into his face as blow after blow cut deeper into his forehead until he heard a snap. A chunk fell off from the top of his head and bounced on to the floor. Bray stared down at it, but his smile widened. "Thank you for the gift."

Kane tasted blood as his lip split open. He gasped for air as he tried to ignore the pain that refused to leave him, and the wounds that didn't heal. He watched Luke and Erick leave the room, but he was still left with Bray staring down at him. "This can all end, if you just accept it."

"What are you trying to make me accept? Do you want me to be like you? Do you want me to obey your will? If that is it, you don't know me well enough!"

His captor only smiled. "I know you well Kane, it is how I was able to take you down. You don't know when to ask for help, now, look at where you are. No help, no one to turn to, no family." He paused as he waited to see if Kane would respond. Kane only looked up into his face, but remained silent. "That can all change. We are your family now, all you have to do is accept us. We accept you for who you are, when you were the monster all feared. We only want to bring that back."

Kane's head turned away as he appeared to be thinking over what was said to him. "Is it that you want a monster back for your own purpose and needs, and not for my own good? I know who I am. I know what I am. I won't let anyone tell me otherwise." Kane said.

Bray's head only nodded. He took the chunk of the mask that broke off and tucked it into his pocket. "We'll see about that."


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking apart

Chapter 4- Breaking apart.

His knees trembled.

For the first time in days, perhaps weeks, Kane began to show weakness. Bray smelt blood in the water and knew it was time to make certain Kane breaks down once and for all.

For a solid week, he ordered Luke and Erick to constantly attack Kane, take turns if need be but to always strike him. Never give him a moment's rest until he said so.

They did as they were told.

Like a family.

Kane endured their attack, but kept trying to rally himself to withstand and overcome the barrage. Yet with the lack of food, water or reasoning, he began to weaken far quicker than he could recover. "Break down the machine!" called Luke.

"Like a family" said Erick.

"Bring him down, take the parts."

"Like a family."

"Make him see the light, make him your own."

"Like a family."

They went at him for three days straight. Bray finally entered the room and stared down at his chained prey. Kane's arms were shaking weakly as he tried to take his weight off of his knees. He couldn't. Instead, he began to hang in the chains, weak and defeated. Luke and Erick were told to leave as Bray found his rocking chair and sat into it. Slowly, he rocked back and forth. A moment of thought came over him as he reached beside his chair. He struck a switch that loosened the chains. Kane fell face first into the floor, but didn't move. Bray knew he was savoring the moment of release as he not long sat on his knees.

"We are not here to harm you, we are here to make you whole again." Bray said.

"Like a family" whispered Kane.

Suddenly Wyatt rose from his chair, his smile widened as he listened to Kane say. "Like a family" over and over again. He was broken!

At least that's what Bray thought.

He knelt down and lifted Kane up by the chin. He stared at the masked man in the eyes. "Do you accept our ways?"

"Like family." Kane whispered, but his head, shook no.

Bray released him, bitter to the idea he was just dooped by Kane. His hand found the switch again and he tighten the chains. Kane screamed aloud in pain as he was forced back onto his knees and his arms suspended. "You will answer yes to me, and when you do, we will devour this world and rebuild it into our image!"

"Like family, like family, like family." Kane muttered over and over again.

"Yes, like family. I have you say it, but next, you must live it. It is for your own good. We are close now to the monster, all we need to do, is burn the ashes of your former self…"


	5. Chapter 5 Shattered remains

Chapter 5- Shattered remains.

The beatings no longer came to a stop. For three straight days Kane was broken down and unable to heal. He hung in his chains until Bray ordered his men to stop. He asked them to leave as he once more had his time with Kane.

Kane couldn't bring himself to speak anything more than 'like a family' Bray didn't mind though. He sat in his rocking chair once more and watched Kane try to rest and recover from the blows. "It has occurred to me, that I maybe going about this all wrong." Said Bray. He began rocking back and forth. "It appears you aren't what you were before, that is just find, but it also came to mind that perhaps this is the start of something far greater than even I could envision."

"Like a family." Kane muttered.

"Yes, like a family. After all, you do have a brother. Why take the pup when you can take the bitch of the yard?"

Kane's head tried to turn and look at Bray, yet was unable to. Bray smiled. "Yes, the devourer of worlds could use the one who brings the darkness. What better way than to lure him. Sadly, with the weeks you have been here, I thought big brother would have come. Apparently, I am deeply mistaken."

"Like a family"

Bray however smiled. "I think I will have a way of bringing him to us, and then, this family will show the world what it can do. The darkness that brings the devourers, the monster who torches the ashes and leaves nothing behind. You see Kane, despite your trouble. I have no intention on letting you leave this family just yet. We're not done. Are we?"

"Like a family"

Bray slowly rose up from his chair. "It won't be long now."

He walked out of the room and returned to Luke and Erick. The two men stood in wait, wondering if they would be sent back into the room. Bray only smiled. "Now my brothers, we must bring the older one to our step. We have the bait who is nearly broken, bring the dark one and let him witness what he couldn't do. Break Kane down and build him up in our image!"

"Like a family!"


	6. Chapter 6 Break or Bust

Chapter 6- Break or bust.

The order was given.

Erick was sent into the room by his brothers and told not to come out until Kane is broken, beaten and willing to do anything they ask. In the mean time, they would be on Raw to spread the word of the newly reformed Kane and make certain the locker room fears them.

Erick had waited for this day, the smile of anticipation grew on his lips as he walked into the room and locked the door behind him. In the corner, he kept a pipe, one Bray wouldn't let him use when it came to the beatings, until now. He reached for it, and stroked it with great sincerity. "You know what this is Kane?" he said. "It's the very object that will knock sense into you. You will finally learn and see what we are trying to accomplish."

"Like a family" muttered Kane.

"Yes, like a family." He approached slowly as the smile grew and grew along his lips. He stood within a few inches of Kane. "Anything left to say? Do you believe in our cause now?"

He expected Kane to tremble. But instead, Kane himself began to smile, laughter soon erupted from the monstrous man as it only grew louder. "What is so funny? Why are you laughing? I am about to break your skull in!"

Kane continued to laugh as he leaned back and swayed in his chain. "Like a family, like a family" he kept saying over and over again.

For a moment, Erick assumed Kane just snapped. He lay the pipe down before he took to Bray's chair and smiled. "Yes, like a family. Are you ready to join it? Are you ready to become the monster you were meant to be?"

Erick tried to look Kane in the eyes, but found it rather strange that Kane was looking beyond him, over his shoulder. "What are you staring at, there ain't no body here but you and me."

Kane began to chuckle lowly. "Like a family" he said sadistically.

Suddenly, Erick was struck from behind with his own pipe…


	7. Chapter 7 The Wyatt's surprise

Bray and Luke made their way back to the shack, both knew Erick wouldn't leave until the job was done. Kane would be turned and he would be theirs to control and manipulate. Before they could even enter the shack though, Bray noticed something terribly wrong. Tracks led out of their abode, but they were not Erick's or their own. They were fresh in the mud. Bray told Luke to keep on edge and enter carefully.

The two men, armed with their wits entered the shack. Bray slowly looked about the room and found nothing amiss. However. Kane's door was open.

That door never stays open.

The two men approached the room with caution, Bray was the first to stare into it when his eyes noticed something terribly wrong. "Erick!"

Both rushed into the room, their loyal follower Erick was bounded in the same chains Kane was in, forced on his knees and beaten rather badly. Bray dared to turn on the light, on the wall was a message.

Written in mud and blood, in large letters for all to see was. "Like a family"

When the men looked to Erick's forehead, they noticed the symbol.

The mark of the Undertaker!

Bray, shook with rage and screamed aloud how he would get Kane and made him suffer. But not only that, he vowed revenge on the Undertaker for ruining everything.

If he only knew what really happened….


	8. Chapter 8 It comes together

Chapter 8- It comes together.

Earlier…

Kane kept his mindless muttering of like a family until Erick lay unconscious, he waited a moment longer until he saw someone moving in the back, he held the pipe that was going to be used against him. He stopped muttering as he stared into the darkness. A smile spread across his lips. "Took you long enough."

The pipe was thrown to the corner of the room as the figure came closer, their hands fumbled about until they found a cord and pulled. A light bulb lit up the room, blinding Kane for only a moment. "Damn it! Could you have at least warned me!"

"Sorry! It's not everyday I do this!"

When the light cleared and his eyes adjusted, Kane stared at the man who came to his aid. It wasn't who many would suspect…

"Just get these damn chains off of me Bryan"

Daniel Bryan went to Kane's side he found where they were latched to and how to loosen them. In a few minutes, he got the chains off of Kane. With help, he slowly got off of his knees and stood upright once more. "Damn you look like hell! You kind of stink to."

Kane glared down at Bryan. "They kept me there for weeks, I didn't exactly have shower privileges!" Kane stretched himself out before he rolled his neck enough to work out the kinks. "What took you so long in finding me?"

"Don't get me started. Triple H and the McMahons have it out for me right now."

"I thought so, they don't take kindly to underdogs." Kane paused as something came to mind. He looked to Bryan with a serious look. "At least, did he keep up his end of the bargain?" asked Kane.

"The Undertaker? He's working on that right now. But seriously, I got to get you out of here and in a shower. You reek!"

Kane only smiled as he gave Bryan a playful punch in the arm. Before they left though he stared down at Erick. Daniel paused and noticed Kane's odd stare. "So, is there something you want to do with him? You got to be pissed off."

Kane thought it over, his smile widened. "Want a lesson in mind games?"

Bryan smiled. "Yes!"

"Go outside and get some mud, I'll chain Erick here."

Kane readjusted the chains and forced Erick into the same position he was in. Bryan came back with a handful of mud. Kane took it and smeered it onto Erick and made his blood mix into it, from there he took his fingers and dragged every bit of it off and wrote on the walls. 'Like a family' in big bold letters.

To finish it off, he added the Undertaker's mark on Erick's forehead. "Done"

"Wait, why have the Deadman's mark on it? I am the one who saved you!"

Kane smiled. "So you want the McMahon's, Triple H and Wyatt's on your back?"

"Oh" whispered Daniel.

"If anything they will come after me and the Deadman, but for now, you are off their radar. Now, to cover our tracks… Did Taker tell you…"

"Yeah, yeah, he did," muttered Daniel.

Kane went to the front of the shack where he noticed the plastic covers entrenched in mud. Bryan kept them on his boots until he entered the shack. He left no trail behind. But now it was getting out of the shack before the other Wyatt's returned. Kane thought over his situation but came up with an idea. "Get on my back."

"What?" Daniel demanded.

"You walk out of here, you leave a trail. They come after you. We leave only one set of tracks, they won't suspect you."

With a shrug, Daniel got onto Kane's back as he was able to carry him away from the wooden prison he was kept in. When they made it to solid ground Daniel got off and turned back. Kane stared down at the little prison. "How easy would it be for me to torch the damn thing to the ground?" he asked aloud.

"Depends on how badly you want revenge, and if it is worth it." Said Bryan.

Kane nodded. He was tempted to do as he wished. However decided to leave it as it were. "There will be another time for it…"

THE END


End file.
